Benson Christmas Letter
by GeorgieM
Summary: The Bensons wish everyone Happy Holidays and tell you about their year.  I do not own iCarly or it's characters.


Dear Family and Friends,

Sam and I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. This past year has brought many surprises, both happy and sad, for us. We have appreciated the love and support all of you have given.

When Sam's mother passed away suddenly in a car accident at the beginning of the year, Sam was devastated. In her sorrow, she decided it was time to make a change in her life. Her biggest regret was that she never told her mom how much she loved her. Never again was she going to let that opportunity pass her by with those she loves.

Sam, being Sam, went straight to Carly first. Wrapping her best friend into a bear hug, Sam told her a truth everyone knew but hadn't been said before. "Carly, you are my best friend, my soul sister and I love you dearly." Carly, being Carly, screeched to high heaven and asked what was wrong with Sam.

Just after that, Spencer walked into the apartment. Sam leapt from her spot by Carly and tackled him to the floor. Spencer yelled but was shocked into silence when Sam leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, Spencer. You are the big brother I have always wanted and I have been lucky to have you in my life." Sam stood and helped him get up off the floor. Grinning, she walked away leaving a speechless Spencer behind.

I was the last one to receive Sam's special attention and I will never forget it. I was sitting in my room at my computer when I heard a knock at my window. Looking out, I saw Sam motion for me to follow her and I found her on the fire escape, our fire escape. I know you know which one I'm talking about and, for those that don't, oh well… I'm not saying. She had her head down and I was worried she was crying, but she wasn't. She looked up at me when I came close and her eyes were blazing. I had never seen them so blue. Mesmerized, I didn't notice when she fisted her hands into my jacket to pull me closer. I did notice when she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against mine. Afterwards, she hugged me and whispered in my ear before running off. "I love you, Freddie. I love you more than sleep, more than fighting, more than meat."

Now, don't get me wrong. I realized while we were still in high school that I didn't love Carly in that way. You know, the good way. In all this time, I hadn't thought much on how I felt about Sam. So, when she made this declaration, it really threw me for a loop. I mean, it's Sam. While growing up, she tortured me with cruel words and physical violence. By the end of high school, the violence was gone because I was stronger than her but she was still abrasive and mean. In college, some of Sam's rough edges smoothed out and she realized her future as a chef. We had finally become the friends I always thought we could be. Still, I hadn't thought about dating her beyond the occasional thoughts of how beautiful she'd gotten. This revelation forced me to think about her in ways I had avoided and, after much soul searching, I realized that I had fallen in love with her on accident. It had just happened when I wasn't looking or paying attention. There was no one I'd rather spend time with and we spend a lot of time together because of work.

In case you hadn't heard, Carly, Sam and I started our own business right after college and became the hottest company to go to if you want to make your event spectacular. Carly takes care of the planning and coordination. Sam deals with all things related to the dining experience. I handle all special effects, recording and technical equipment. Thanks to our fame with iCarly, we didn't have to worry about gaining the public's trust or getting the word out about us.

When I finished searching my soul, I went immediately to find my blonde-headed demon in the apartment she shares with Carly which is next door to Spencer and his wife, Sasha, who is pregnant with their second child. Walking in without knocking, I found her leaning against the kitchen counter. Grinning from ear to ear, I gave her what she gave me. Without a word, I walked up to her and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. Afterwards, I whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Sam. I love you more than sci-fi, more than fencing, more than techie gadgets." I kissed her again and she melted into me.

Two weeks ago, Sam and I had a small, private ceremony in the old iCarly studio where we exchanged rings, promising to love and honor each other. No way on earth were we going to say the part about obey. Due to everyone's skepticism that we actually wed, you can find a video of the blessed event at our iCarly website.

That's our story. At least, it is for this year. I am sure the next year will bring a whole new set of craziness to it. After all, I am married to Sam.

Happy Holidays!

Love,

The Bensons

Freddie & Sam + one (joining us this coming July)


End file.
